Color displays, such as liquid crystal displays, tend to undergo color drift during their lifetime, and must be re-calibrated at regular intervals (e.g., using a calorimeter or other color measuring device) to render the proper colors. Conventional techniques for making color measurements of displays, however, tend to be very expensive. For instance, one conventional technique involves using a spectroradiometer (a device that measures light at about thirty wavelengths or more, where the measurements are combinable into Commission International de l'Éclairage (CIE) XYZ tristimulus values). However, the spectroradiometer's number of spectral channels makes its use expensive. Another conventional technique involves using a tristimulus calorimeter (a device that measures light in three channels, through filters whose efficiencies are close to the CIE color-matching functions x(λ), y(λ), and z(λ)). However, the design of the tristimulus colorimeter's specific filters makes its use also expensive.